


I've Got You Vod'ika

by Shadow_Bird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Codyweek2021, Commander Cody Week, Gen, Imperial CT-7567 | Rex, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bird/pseuds/Shadow_Bird
Summary: In which roles are reversed and Cody won't let the Empire have his vod'ika.Commander Cody Week 2021 - Day 4: Post-Order 66
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 31





	I've Got You Vod'ika

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted since July, so yay for me! I've never actually done a theme week before so this should be interesting. Translations at the bottom.

He’s close, so close. He can see the stormtroopers milling about, with his target in the middle. It’s been three years, five months, and twenty-three days since he’s actually gotten this close to his vod’ika.

Pressing a button on his vambrace, he activates the detonators he had set up on the factory supports, causing the building to completely collapse in a burst of flame and dust.

The explosion is quite impressive, even from three blocks away. _That should get their attention,_ he thinks wryly.

Squads start to run down the street, hoping to catch the rebels that they wouldn’t find. His target stands in the center, near the fountain, observing the explosion.

He counts down from thirty under his breath.

Double-checking his blasters, he turns and walks into the plaza.

“Rex’ika,” he says. His brother turns to face him.

“CC-2224,” he says emotionlessly and it hurts Cody to hear the absence of life from his voice.

“Rex, I’m here to help you,” he says, trying to keep his voice level.

“I don’t need your help rebel scum.”

“Rex, this isn’t you. It’s the chip. I’m going to get it out. Remember Fives? He was right,” Cody responds.

Bringing up the ARC trooper was apparently the wrong thing to do. Rex lunges at him. Cody shoots two stun blasts at him. The armor he’s wearing just… absorbs it. Cody swears as Rex hits him, making him drop his blasters. They go rolling, both fighting for control. Rex slams him into the duracrete, knocking the air out of him.

But Cody had taught Rex everything he knew. He pulls Rex into a headlock, arm tight around his neck. Rex’s movements slowly become weaker, until he goes limp. Cody breathes a sigh of relief. Half-crawling, half-dragging Rex over to one of his fallen blasters. He stuns him. Better safe than sorry.

Grunting, he lifts Rex over his shoulder. Fierfek, what was this armor made of?! Not whatever crap the Imperial Army was using for their soldiers now. This could probably stop a lightsaber, he thinks idly. Which is probably the point. Vader wouldn’t want his favored trooper dying of a stray blaster bolt.

He hustles down the alleyways, to the spaceport. The eggheads hadn’t noticed that their commander was missing yet, Cody sincerely hoped that they didn’t anytime soon, air traffic would probably be shut down on the entire planet.

He pulls Rex behind a dumpster and starts to remove whatever armor he was wearing. This operation was not going to be ruined by a couple of trackers.

Rex was beginning to stir. “Sorry vod’ika,” he mutters as he stuns him again. It wasn’t going to be healthy if Cody kept this up. “Almost there.”

Typing a sequence into his vambrace, he opens up the ramp to his ship. It was a dingy ship, but it could handle hyperspace and hadn’t fallen apart yet so it would work. He drags Rex up the ramp, quickly throwing a glance around the spaceport. Other than a zabrak arguing with an attendant on the far side of the port, it was empty.

Pulling out a pair of cuffs from a drawer, he clips them on Rex. It hurt to treat his little brother like a bounty, but it was the safest way right now.

He gently settles his brother in the co-pilot’s seat, head lolling to the side. Cody flipped switches, beginning the launch sequence. He maneuvers the ship out of the spaceport, then out of the atmosphere. After reaching a safe distance away from the planet, he pulls a lever, jumping to hyperspace.

He turns the worn chair around to face Rex. His face was older, not as old as Cody’s, he’d most likely gotten the accelerated aging cure. A handful of new scars, nothing too big. He looked peaceful, that wasn’t something Cody saw a lot during the war. His hair had grown out a bit, into the regulation cut.

Cody pulls him into a quick _kov’nyn_. “Come on vod’ika,” he whispers. “Let’s get that _aruetyc_ chip out of your head.”

He lifts Rex out of the chair and drags him over to the table. He was getting old. “One-Bee, wake up,” he orders.

The med droid whirred to life. “The master has summoned me again,” it cried. “Oh, joyous day! Oh, joyous day!”

Cody sighs. The droid’s programming had a bug in it that made it very… dramatic. He was fairly certain that it was even worse than Senator Amidala’s protocol droid. The Imps had gotten so tired of trying to reprogram it that they just threw it into a junkyard. Which was where Cody found it.

“One-Bee,” he says, getting the droid’s attention. “I need you to perform another chip surgery.”

The droid sighed dramatically. Cody didn’t even know that droids could sigh before One-Bee. “Another one! My talents are wasted. All it is ‘One-Bee, I need another chip surgery. One-Bee, go into sleep mode. One-Bee, stop trying to murder me in my sleep’.”

Cody rubs his forehead. He was not going to get into another argument with the med droid.

“Please One-Bee, he’s waking up and I’m sure that he’ll be much more appreciative of your thespian talents than I am.”

The droid finally got to work. Cody glances down at Rex, worried. Some troopers’ operations were fine. Others… he prefers not to think about it.

“Done!” One-Bee announces cheerfully and whirs away after patting Rex on the head.

Rex squints. “Codes?” he asks.

“Rex’ika,” Cody says, pulling his brother in for a hug.

“How did I get here? I was on the Tribunal then…” his eyes widen in horror.

Cody winced internally. This was always the worst part of the surgeries, his brothers waking up and realizing that they had killed the only people who ever saw them as human.

“Cody, Cody, I shot her, how I could shoot her? She was my friend and I and I…” Cody rocked him gently.

“Shh, it wasn’t your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done to stop it,” Cody says.

“But if I had listened to Fives she would still be alive,” Rex says mournfully.

Cody hums softly. “Well, hindsight has perfect vision, doesn’t it?”

Only the soft humming of the hyperdrive can be heard as Rex processes the rest of his memories.

“What do we do now?” his vod’ika asks quietly.

“We survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> vod'ika - little brother  
> Rex'ika - little Rex (nickname)  
> kriff - frick  
> kov'nyn - forehead kiss (keldabe kiss)  
> aruetyc - adj. foreign, strange
> 
> Kudoses (kudosi?), comments, and constructive criticism much appreciated.


End file.
